1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating electrical apparatus, and more particularly to a heat dissipating electrical apparatus having a heat dissipation means firmly mounted to a substrate at one end and fastened to a heat emitting electrical device at another end wherein the heat dissipation device does not exert a significant force on the electrical device.
2. The Prior Art
Most computers include at least one heat emitting electrical device requiring a heat dissipation device to absorb excessive heat radiating from the electrical device thereby preventing damage from incurring on the other internal components of the computer. The electrical device could be a central processing unit (CPU) and the heat dissipation device is commonly a large heat sink formed from a metal alloy and mounted near the CPU.
The CPU is commonly mounted on a daughter board which is inserted into a card-type electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) so that the daughter board is orthogonal to the PCB. A bottom surface of the heat sink is fastened to a surface of the CPU. However, the weight of the heat sink causes a strong force to be exerted on the base of the connector which could lead to damage to the structure causing the connector to become loosened from the PCB which results in intermittent connections between the CPU and the other computer components.
The disadvantages described above illustrate that a need exists for an improved heat dissipating electrical apparatus which will not interfere with the internal connections of a computer.